The Birth of the Famous Harry Potter
by Nikki16
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened when Harry was born? Well, here's the answer! R/R! **FIN**
1. Default Chapter

The Birth of the Famous Harry Potter  
  
Author's Notes: Hey guys! This is my first fan fic so I hope you like it! The next chapters will be posted soon! Please review! Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.they belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter One  
  
"James, come on! Please? That's what I really want today!"  
  
"Jesus Christ, Lily! That's all you every want now a days."  
  
"OK, well it's not my fault I have really bad cravings for this kind of  
  
stuff."  
  
"But I did it for you yesterday! Ok I'll make you breakfast, but only  
  
because you're pregnant and probably can't get off that big ass of yours."  
  
James teased, and kissed her on the lips passionately. Lily tried to pull away  
  
but couldn't resist and she kissed him back.  
  
James headed downstairs to make Lily her breakfast. Lily was due in  
  
a week to have her baby and was really counting on James to help her our, as  
  
her back was stiff as hell, and she could hardly move.  
  
A half hour later, James returned carrying Lily's breakfast tray which  
  
contained bacon, eggs, and her favorite drink, pumpkin juice.  
  
Lily and James were sitting in bed and James had his arm wrapped  
  
around Lily as she continued eating.  
  
'So, is Sirius still coming over?" Lily asked, with her mouth full of  
  
food.  
  
"I think so," James replied. "I can't believe that in one week we will  
  
have a child and be parents." James said in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah," said Lily, thinking about how much she loved her life right  
  
now, especially since she was married to the guy she loved since her first  
  
year at Hogwarts. She kissed James lightly on the cheek and crawled out of  
  
bed, leaving her tray on the bed beside James.  
  
She showered and changed, and walked into the living room to find  
  
James, and one of their best friends, Sirius.  
  
"Hello Lily! We're looking amazing as always!" Sirius said with a big  
  
smile on his face.  
  
"Thanks, and the same to you!" she exclaimed as she walked over and  
  
gave Sirius a hug.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, this is the first chapter! I really hope you guys liked it! Please remember to review, and be nice! 


	2. Chapter Two

The Birth of the Famous Harry Potter  
  
Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I'm so so so sorry that this chapter took so long! But it's up now, so enjoy it! The next chapters won't take as long! Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.although I wish I did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter Two  
  
Lily's stomach was killing her over the past couple of days. He  
  
wished she could just get this over with and be happy. Of course, she was  
  
happy; she was having a baby! But she wished she didn't have to go through  
  
the pain.  
James was being a big help and Lily felt a bit better because James  
  
was at her side almost every second of the day. James was getting slightly  
  
nervous as the end of the week approached, wondering when he would be a  
  
father.  
The following Monday morning, Lily and James were doing their  
  
usual thing. Drinking tea, and talking to each other about how happy they  
  
were about the soon arrival of their son or daughter. They heard the door  
  
open and looked over to find another one of their best friends, Remus Lupin.  
  
"Hello there James, Lily!" he said. Lily nodded.  
  
"What's up Moony?" James said as he gave Remus one of those  
  
manly hugs.  
  
"Nothing Prongs," Remus said as he walked over and hugged Lily.  
  
"How are you?" Remus asked Lily.  
  
"I could be better," Lily said in pain as she was holding her stomach.  
  
James rushed over to help Lily and as soon as James was there, Lily felt  
  
better. She loved it when James was always there to comfort her. He always  
  
knew what to do, and Lily was glad to have him in her life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: There ya have it! I hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to review! 


	3. Chapter Three

The Birth of the Famous Harry Potter  
  
Author's Notes: Ok.here's the third chapter! Sorry that its so short.but the fourth chapter will make up for it! Disclaimer: Nothing has changed...I still don't own anything :-(  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter Three  
  
The next morning, James awoke to find Lily out of bed. He walked  
  
into the kitchen to see Lily sitting on a chair clutching her stomach.  
  
"What's the matter Liiiiiiillllllllllllllllyyyyyyy????" **THUD**  
  
James flew across the room and looked over to see what he had slipped on.  
  
On the other side of the room, there was a puddle of water on the floor.  
  
"Geez Lily, hun! You spilt a lot of water! Would you like me to help  
  
you clean it up? It looks like you have those nasty stomach pains again."  
  
"Ummm.James darling.My water broke!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Review, Review, Review!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

The Birth of the Famous Harry Potter  
  
Author's Notes: Hey guys! I'm so sorry that these chapters are taking so long to be posted! I hope that this chapter makes up for it! Sorry about the language, but it's funny!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing has changed...I still don't own anything :-(  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter Four  
  
"Oh Fuck, Oh Fuck, Oh Fuck! What do I do, what do I do? I know,  
  
I'll call Sirius!" James exclaimed.  
  
Sirius soon apparated into the Potters' kitchen.  
  
"There you go Sirius! Look!" James said in a panic.  
  
"Oh Fuck, Oh Fuck, Oh Fuck! What did you call me here for? I don't  
  
know what to do! Hmmm.maybe we can call Peter!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
Soon, Peter apparated into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh Fuck, Oh Fuck, Oh Fuck! Holy shit! What the hell is that? I like  
  
it!" Peter said, winking at Lily.  
  
"Peter, wink at me again and I'll shove my foot so far up your ass, it  
  
will come out your mouth!" Lily yelled.  
  
"Oh shit," said Sirius.  
  
"What the fuck are we going to do now?" James said, panic-stricken.  
  
"Ummm.I don't know.maybe we should call Remus?" Peter said  
  
looking puzzled.  
  
"Oh my god! He's actually good for something!" said Sirius, as he  
  
called Remus.  
  
Soon, it was Remus who apparated into the kitchen. James was  
  
crossing his fingers, hoping that Remus would know what to do.  
  
"Oh dear," Remus said calmly. "We better get you to the hospital,  
  
Lily."  
  
They all apparated to the hospital, hoping that everything would turn  
  
out OK.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Ok!! There it is!!! I hope you guys liked it! Please don't flame me because of the language.that's why the rating is Pg-13! This is the second last chapter..but don't worry! I have another story on the way! Well don't forget to review! 


	5. Chapter 5

The Birth of the Famous Harry Potter  
  
Author's Notes: Ok everyone! Sadly, this is the last chapter!!! I think it's the longest one so hopefully u guys will be thankful for that! LoL..i hope ya like it!  
Disclaimer: Nothing has changed...I still don't own anything :-(  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Lily was now on a bed with the Marauders all around her, and James sitting at her side  
  
holding her hand. Lily was sweating like crazy; Her contractions hurt so badly. She still  
  
couldn't believe that she was finally going to have a baby.  
  
"Lily, I can't believe this is happening! We're finally going to have a baby!" James' face was lit up.  
  
"I can't believe it either, hunny," Lily said. "I love you with all my heart and I have a  
  
feeling that we're going to be really happy for the rest of our lives." Lily smiled. James kissed  
  
her and told her he loved her back more than anything in the world.  
  
The nurse came in a number of times to check on Lily, and she still wasn't fully diolated.  
  
"James, I wish this would end," Lily sobbed.  
  
"Don't worry, darling. It will be over in good time, and we'll have a child we'll both love  
  
and care for."  
  
"Ya!" said Sirius. "I'm going to teach the little tyke how to play Quidditch, and be just  
  
like the marauders, when he goes to Hogwarts," he said smiling like he was already pleased  
  
with himself.  
  
"Oh great!" Lily said rolling her eyes. "That's all I need! For my son or daughter to be in  
  
a whole lot of shit each day, just like their father."  
  
James winked at Lily. "Ya but ever since I met you, I was always sneaking up to your  
  
dorm to see you, so I got in trouble for that!" Lily laughed for the first time in hours.  
  
James hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Damn Lily," Peter started, "I hope you have a boy! I mean, a girl would be no fun!"  
  
"Peter," said Remus, sounding very annoyed, "Shut up!"  
  
Lily giggled.  
  
"Why do you have to be such a fucking idiot?" Sirius said, also sounding annoyed.  
  
After the little argument, the hospital room went quiet for the next hour.  
  
"Hello Lily, how are we feeling?" said a red haired nurse, as she came to check up on  
  
Lily.  
  
"How much longer?" Lily sobbed.  
  
"I don't know. Hopefully soon. I'm going to stay with you now because you have been in  
  
labor for long time, and you should be able to have it any time now."  
  
"Ok," Lily said in a very nervous tone, and she looked at James.  
  
"Don't worry, hunny. I'm here." James said, squeezing Lily's hand.  
  
"Us too!" said the rest of the Marauders with big smiles on their faces.  
  
All of a sudden there was a big scream from Lily and she grabbed James' hand.  
  
"What is it Lily?" asked Remus.  
  
"She's going to have the baby!" the little red headed nurse said, as three more doctors  
  
apparated into the hospital room.  
  
James was also in pain due to the loss of blood circulation, from Lily squeezing it so  
  
hard. With much difficulty, James caught loose of her grip.  
  
"Are you sure she's ready to have it?" James protested as he looked where the doctors  
  
were telling Lily to push.  
  
"I can see the head!" one doctor yelled.  
  
"Holy shit!" **thud**  
  
"What happened?" Lily asked.  
  
"James collapsed," Remus answered. He ran over to see if James was alright.  
  
"Here Lily," Sirius said. "Grab hold of my tough hand, I can handle it!"  
  
Lily grabbed his hand. "Oh fuck!" Sirius yelped in pain.  
  
"Hey! I wanna see the baby!" Peter said walking over to the other side of the bed.  
  
"Pervert!" Sirius yelled and pushed Peter to the other side of Lily where his face collided  
  
with her fist. The next thing they knew, Peter was on the ground, knocked out. Lily kept  
  
screaming at the top of her lungs and she was still clutching Sirius' hand.  
  
"Come on Lily! You're almost there. One last push!" She could hear a doctor say.  
  
Within ten seconds you could hear the cry of a little baby. Lily let out a big sigh of relief  
  
and let go of Sirius. He was then holding his hand trying to make the pain that Lily caused stop.  
  
"He's awake!" Remus yelled, lifting James to his feet.  
  
"Lily!" he said. He kissed her and sat at her side. "Where's the baby?"  
  
"Right here," the nurse said, passing the little bundle of joy to Lily.  
  
"Congratulations! It's a boy," the male doctor said.  
  
Lily and James looked down at their son and smiled.  
  
"And we all know who's going to be the Godfather!" Sirius said smiling proudly.  
  
"Ya, ME!" Remus argued back.  
  
"Who IS going to be the Godfather anyways?" Peter all of a sudden showed up looking  
  
perfectly fine, except for the black eye he had from Lily.  
  
"Ummmm.well.Guys, it was a really tough choice," James said nervously.  
  
"Ya," said Lily. "It was very hard to choose between you and Sirius," She said to Remus.  
  
James then said, "We thought it would be better if we asked Sirius to be the godfather,  
  
because of your illness. It may not be safe for our child."  
  
"I understand," Remus said calmly.  
  
"In your face!" yelled Sirius. "I'm just joking Moony. Sorry it wasn't you..but I'm glad  
  
it was me."  
  
"Ya well, you know what?" Lily said in a joking tone. "Remus will always be the  
  
favourite in my book!" She laughed and hugged Remus. He stuck his tongue out at Sirius.  
  
"Can I hold the baby?" said Peter.  
  
"NO!" yelled the rest of the Marauders.  
  
"Of course he can," Lily yelled over them and handed the baby to Peter.  
  
"We're so proud of you Lily!" James said and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Us too," said Remus and Sirius together.  
  
"Me too..Oh shit!" yelled Peter. "I dropped the baby!"  
  
"WHAT????" Everyone yelled.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU!" screamed James.  
  
"Wait," said Remus. "He landed on a pile of fluffy towels, so he can't be hurt badly."  
  
"Thank God! I was ready to kill you with my bare hands," said James.  
  
"Do you guys have name for this little guy yet?" Sirius said, sounding confused.  
  
"Well I do have something in mind," said Lily.  
  
"Me too," said James.  
  
"You go."  
  
"No, you go."  
  
"Ok, we'll say the name we want together, and then choose," said Lily.  
  
"Ok. One, two, three."  
  
"Harry James Potter," they both said at the same time.  
  
Lily and James looked up at each other amazed and kissed passionately, leaving Remus,  
  
Sirius and Peter looking astounded.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Alright!! It's official! This story is over!! Don't worry.I have another story which I'm currently working on, and you'll see it soon! So keep on checking to see if it's posted! I'd like to say thanks to my friend Alaina who has been posting all the chapters for me, because my computer wouldn't work! She is very sorry for taking so long to post the chapters and she hopes that it wont take as long for the next story!! Thanks for reading this, and I hope you liked it! 


End file.
